worldwartwowikiaorg-20200214-history
35M rifle
Kingdom of Hungary |type= Bolt-action rifle, Service rifle |designer= |design_date= 1935 |production_date= 1935-1950s |variants= G98/40, 43M rifle |service= 1935–1950s |used_by= Kingdom of Hungary, Nazi Germany, People's Republic of Hungary |wars= World War II, Hungarian Revolution of 1956 |cartridge= 8x56R; 7.92x57 IS |action= Bolt-action |velocity= |weight= |length= |part_length= |feed= 5-round en-block clip, internal box magazine |sights= open Partridge rear sight, square post front sight |}} The FÉG 35M was a bolt-action rifle, chambered in 8x56R. Though superficially still resembling the 95/31M Carbine it was a new design. An easily recognizable distinguishing feature was the placement of the bolt handle, which was further forward than in the 1895 design. It was used by Hungary in the years leading up to and during World War II, and after World War II before being gradually phased out by both Red Army surplus and locally produced Mosin–Nagant carbines. Design details After the World War, modifications were made on the 95M carbines, recalibrating the sights to the newly adopted metric system, and later adopting the Austrian-developed longer spitzer cartridge, all this resulting in the 31M rifle. But the army was not satisfied. After analytic World War I performance, amongst deficiencies were listed that the straight-pull Mannlicher could freeze in great cold; that the bolts were hand-fitted thus non-interchangeable, and could be replaced only by trained gunsmiths; and a cock on opening operation. In the end it was decided that the new rifle should use the simpler, more conventional Mannlicher-Schönauer rotating bolt mechanism. All springs in the rifle except the one in the sight are coil springs. The new safety could be engaged both when the rifle was cocked and uncocked. The barrel was lengthened and the distance between front and rear sights was increased. A British-style two-piece stock avoided the need to import extremely dimensionally stable wood. A new bayonet was also designed for the weapon.Detailed article on the website of "Military Technics", a journal by the Hungarian Ministry of Defence, on its development and differences between the older 95/31M 43M and Gewehr 98/40 During World War II, military cooperation with the Germany and a shortage of standard Mauser K98k rifles German army led to modifications to the 35M. It was rechambered to the standard German 7.92x57mm IS cartridge with a fully enclosed flush magazine, the bolt handle was made angled, the bayonet socket was changed to accept German bayonets and some alterations was made to the sling mount. In addition, the rifle was adopted to use standard Mauser 5-round charger clips and its sights were recalibrated to match the ballistics of the 7.92mm IS cartridge. In German service this modified weapon was known as the G98/40. Hungary also adopted this version, slightly modified, as the 43M. Comparable contemporary firearms * Karabiner 98k * Mosin-Nagant See also * List of World War II firearms of Germany References External links * On the 98/40. gk43forum.com * Picture * Picture Category:Bolt-action rifles Category:World War II infantry weapons Category:Rifles Category:Shotguns Category:Multiple barrel firearms Category:World War II weapons of Germany